


Shut Up and Dance

by TongueTiedRaven



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Clubbing, Crushes, Dancing, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, Rin's tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TongueTiedRaven/pseuds/TongueTiedRaven
Summary: Rin caught Ryuuji's arm and tugged him up out of the chair. “Shut up and dance with me.”  His tongue shot out, licking at his lips and the tip of one fang, “Consider it my birthday gift.”“A dance?” His voice was a little hoarser than he wanted but Rin’s everything was distracting. “That’s what you want?”Rin winked. “A dance with you.”Ryuuji snorted because there was nothing else he could do. “Right. You’re drunk.”
Relationships: Okumura Rin/Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji
Comments: 14
Kudos: 155





	Shut Up and Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarbleWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleWolf/gifts).



> This is a return gift for cookies <3

Ryuuji had no idea why he was here. 

Alright, that wasn’t entirely true. He knew  _ why  _ he was here. He just didn’t know why  _ he  _ was here.

He had so many other things he should be doing. He had to sort through the expense reports and check Shima’s report on the Kiriyama case. He loved his friend but the idiot never filled the things out correctly. (Probably because Ryuuji always corrected them.) He needed to gather more information on the haunting at the Tanaka farm. He needed to update the schedule and make certain the rituals would be taken care of while he was in Hokkaido.

Instead of doing any of that he was at this stupid, loud, club. He was watching his friends enjoy themselves and he was trying not to focus on the bright spot that was Rin.

It was, as usual, all Rin’s fault. In multiple ways.

The stupid halfling had cornered him after his last mission. He’d come up with his ridiculous tail wagging, all smiley and Ryuuji had gotten distracted from turning in his paperwork. He’d wiggled his way in front of Ryuuji and leaned towards him, with big blue eyes and sharp features. 

“Come.” He’d pleaded and Ryuuji, knowing the way Rin wanted that to sound, had not blushed and not looked away. He’d stared right into those ludicrously blue eyes and said no. He was well aware it wasn’t going to be enough but it was a start. He just had to maintain that resolve. He’d had years of practice resisting Rin. Resisting his stupidly good looks, his obnoxiously cheerful personality, and his unrelenting insistence on hanging out.

Asshole that he was, Rin had smiled all the wider. He’d taken a step closer, fully into Ryuuji’s space, and pouted. “Please, Bon?”

“Don’t call me that.” They’d had the same argument a million times and probably would a million more. Rin would never stop trying and never understand the  _ why _ behind the denial. 

“Please, Suguro?”

He held onto his resolve. “No.” He did not look at those blue eyes or the wagging tail. It was not fair that Rin could pull both those things off. He came off more like an excited kitten than a demon. Except for those fangs and that occasionally lethal smile. It was evil.

“Pretty please? It’s my birthday, Suguro!”

“Your birthday is Monday, not Saturday.” Blue eyes brightened and Ryuuji clamped down on his own emotions. He hadn’t meant to let that bit of information slip out. Was it creepy? Probably not. They'd been friends for years. It was normal to know your friends birthdays.

“Yes, but it’s my party!” He shuffled closer and Ryuuji had to pull on mental recitations to keep his composure. “Please, Suguro?”

His mental shield suffered its first crack and Rin, asshole and knight that he was, moved in to take advantage of the hole in his guard. He slipped under Ryuuji’s defenses with ease. “It won’t be as fun without you and we never get to hang out anymore.” His tail wagged again. “I’ll do your paperwork?”

He shook his head. “No. I’d have to do it again.”

The halfling deflated and it was the finishing blow. He’d broken Ryuuji’s defenses and now he was at this stupid club guarding the drinks because he never bothered to get drunk. Especially not when he was hanging out with Rin.

Everyone was dancing and laughing and it had been fun to watch for a while. He didn’t care for the music-it was far too loud and poppy for his taste-but he liked how it made everyone bounce and smile like when they were kids. 

He could pick them out of the crowd despite the large number of bodies gyrating in the middle of the room. Probably because his friends were as subtle as a trainwreck. Izumo was hovering around Shiemi, all smiles when the blonde was looking at her and fierce glares when she wasn’t. He’d seen several questionable looking people fuck right off with one look from her. It was amusing to watch. He’d been on the other side of that glare multiple times. It didn’t scare him anymore. Well, it didn’t dissuade him anymore. 

Shiemi was bright smiles and soft colors and sunshine in the center of the crowd with her silent protector. Yukio wasn’t too far away and the stoic teen had scared off a few additional people from the flower laden girl.

Konekomaru had danced with a dozen different people and it would never not baffle Ryuuji how easily his short friend managed it. Shima was sulking nearby that he couldn’t get anyone to dance, which just made Konekomaru find even more people. They’d broken down into a fit of laughter and now were huddled near the bar to order more drinks.

Rin was hard to find because the nut never stopped moving. He should have stood out with his white hair even if he didn’t have the tail and subtle horns. He’d found a way to style his hair so they weren’t obvious and he’d hide the tail occasionally but he’d gotten looser with it as he got older. Ryuuji liked the confidence. His friend deserved it. Rin had danced with all of their friends, a lot of strangers, and he’d talked to pretty much everyone.

Despite all of that, Ryuuji had lost track of the about to be birthday boy. He stirred his drink like it was something exciting and tried to decide if it would be really rude to pull out some of his paperwork. It would at least give him something to do and he didn’t want to waste the battery on his phone. He could go join the dancing but he didn’t want to leave the drinks. He’d already spotted a few people who looked like they were fiddling with drinks. He’d sent Izumo after them to very amusing results. 

“Hey!” Rin dropped into the seat next to him and bumped his shoulder against Ryuuji’s. His smile was wide and he was sweaty from dancing. “Why aren’t you dancing?”

Ryuuji passed him a glass of water. “Hydrate.” 

The halfling grinned, fangs showing, and took the glass. “You mother.” He drank it down and pushed it aside. “Why aren’t you dancing?”

Ryuuji motioned towards the cups. “It’s my turn to watch the drinks.” 

Rin immediately pouted. “There's like, three drinks.” 

“And they’re under my charge.” 

The halfling snorted and gave him a fond smile. “You dork.” 

“Why aren’t  _ you  _ dancing?”

Rin’s smile shifted to something dangerous. “I wanna dance with you.” 

He didn’t blush and even if he did his dark complexion and the low lights hid it. “What?”

Rin’s tail wagged distractingly. “I wanna dance with you.” He stuck his hand out. “Come on.”

He motioned towards the drink. “I’m on guard duty.”

“But you would if you weren’t?”

“Probably but I won’t be here much longer. I got an early day tomorrow.” He was 100% using it as an excuse. He didn’t want to be here. It wasn’t his scene and it brought up complicated emotions, shit he always tried to ignore but kept popping back up.

Rin’s smile vanished and his hand dropped. “What?”

He tried not to feel guilty. “I have to stop by Kyoto and check in on the temple.”

“So it’s now or never?”

Ryuuji nodded. “Sorry.” He fidgeted with his glass. “Happ-what are you doing?”

Rin had grabbed Shima’s glass and downed it in one swig. He went for Izumo’s next- she would kill him later - and finally Yukio’s. His nose wrinkled at the taste of whatever his twin had ordered.

“There,” he gasped and twitched, “problem solved.” He stood up, tail wagging, and extended his hand again. “Come on and dance, Suguro.” Ryuuji gaped in confusion and shock. 

“But-”

Rin caught his arm and tugged him up out of the chair. “Shut up and dance with me.” Rin demanded with a broad smile and sparkling eyes. Ryuuji followed, baffled, embarrassed, heart thundering. Rin didn’t stop until they were in the middle of the room, bass pounding all around them, lights flashing and dizzying. The halfling grabbed his hip and pulled him nearer with a devilish smile that made Ryuuji’s heart rise up to his throat. There were people everywhere and no room to be had. He couldn't put space between them.

His eyes darted around in mild panic only for Rin’s hand to grab his chin and tilt his head down so they were facing each other again. “Eyes on me, Bon.”

“Don’t call me that.” 

Rin’s smile was utterly soft as he began to sway to the music. Ryuuji stood still for a moment, indecisive, but, damn it, Rin was incorrigible and he found himself being pulled into the dance anyway. He’d watched Rin dance with Shima, Konekomaru, even his brother, but this dance was different. Rin had been bouncy and silly during those. This felt intense and intentional, like Rin knew how he was moving his hips and sliding up against Ryuuji’s chest, and knew just how it felt to have him like that. Like Rin knew that he was attractive and that Ryuuji’s heart was trying to beat out of his chest because he wasn’t used to having Rin so close and focused just on him. He could feel the music in his entire body, thrumming in his fingers, vibrating in his chest, pounding in his ears. He couldn’t even begin to imagine what it must sound like to Rin’s superior hearing. 

He stared down at the hafling, trying not to look uncertain. He’d wanted to do this for years but now… He’d wanted it to be more than a birthday dance and a tease. He wanted Rin to be flirty and his. Now… Okay. He smirked at Rin and moved in time with the music. He could appear unaffected. Just one dance and he could retreat back to his apartment. He could continue to ignore his ridiculous crush (that was such a weak word for something that had been going on for years) and shove the feeling of Rin so close far, far, from his mind. 

Rin’s grin spread wider and he pressed closer. The halfling raised his arms so they were looped around Ryuuji’s neck and he felt his heart thump. This wasn’t normal. Right? 

Probably not. Rin wasn’t normal so he should have expected it. 

He dropped his own hands on Rin’s waist, ignored how well the halfling fit under his hands, and raised a challenging eyebrow. 

Rin rose to the challenge and before Ryuuji could figure out what was going on Rin had spun around and was grinding back against him. The halfling had caught his hands and had them pinned to his hips as they danced to the beat. He could feel the base vibrating through his entire body and it combined with the way Rin was swaying to make him feel like his entire body was taut with tension that could explode at any moment. 

“Wh-”

Rin’s right hand released his left hand and reached up and back to cup Ryuuji’s cheek. He tilted his head up, tooth filled smile reflecting the neon lights, and held Ryuuji’s gaze with his own. 

“Shut up, Suguro. Dancing.” His tongue shot out, licking at his lips and the tip of one fang, “Consider it my birthday gift.” 

“A dance?” His voice was a little hoarser than he wanted but Rin’s everything was distracting. “That’s what you want?” 

Rin winked. “A dance with you.”

Ryuuji snorted because there was nothing else he could do. “Right. You’re drunk.”

Rin’s hand slid around to cup the back of his neck. He could feel the long fingers and the faint bite of nails. “Possibly but I’d want to dance regardless.” His tail flicked against Ryuuji’s chest, utterly mesmerizing and an experience distinct to Rin. “Sides, I don’t get drunk.”

He blinked in surprise. “Huh?” 

Rin spun around so they were pressed chest to chest once more. “Fast metabolism. Demonic healing. Something like that.” He beamed and Ryuuji’s breath audibly hitched. Thankfully the music was way too loud to hear it.

Rin’s smile was wicked. “Don’t hold back. Show me what you got.”

Ryuuji knew a challenge when he heard one. He ignored the way Rin’s eyes reflected the dim lights and showed Rin exactly what he had. He didn’t dance often but that didn’t mean he couldn’t dance. Ryuuji didn’t bother doing anything if he couldn’t do it well.

The song switched and he didn’t even notice. He was set on one upping Rin and it was exhilarating and the goofy behavior he had seen earlier was misleading because Rin could also dance. He was breathless and sweaty and having fun and Rin was so attractive. His eyes, his smile, his easy movement, it was all combining to steal Ryuuji’s reserve and better sense. He pulled Rin closer, body loose and eager, and that was his damning moment.

Rin was suddenly  _ so  _ close. His bright eyes were too welcoming, his smile too cheerful. His laughter was giddy and somehow louder than the music. He couldn’t stop staring. Blood pounded in his veins as Rin moved closer. The halfling’s hands slid up his arms, nails scratching, fingers too warm; pulling their upper bodies nearer until there was no space. Rin’s tail flicked over his hands, still firmly anchored around the halfling’s hips. There were inches between their faces and Ryuuji was leaning towards Rin, drawn in like a moth to the flame. Closer, a breath away, near enough to count the lashed-

His brain finally kicked back in. He reeled back in shock and promptly released the halfling. Rin liked to flirt and dance but that didn’t give Ryuuji the right to try and  _ kiss  _ him.

Rin looked confused. His hands lifted up to grab at Ryuuji again but he was out of his range now. He kept moving back and away. He offered a flat smile to the almost birthday boy and promptly fled from the dance floor. He slipped between people and put as much distance between him and Rin as he could as quickly as he could. He made a beeline for the exit and got out of the club and onto the street. 

The silence was weirdly deafening. The cool air washed over his body and made him all too aware of how breathless and sweaty he was. He was only a few blocks from the train. He could get out and pretend none of this had ever happened. He’d see Rin sometime next week, or the week after if he was careful. He could pretend he hadn’t danced close and nearly kissed his  _ friend.  _ That he hadn’t potentially messed up a fantastic friendship with someone who wasn’t into guys. 

So not only was drinking on the list of things not to do around Rin, now he needed to add dancing. 

It just… Rin had to always be hanging around and all handsome and rubbing up against him with that fantastic laugh. He had to be fun and sincere and so  _ damn  _ close.

Ryuuji didn’t get another step before his arm was caught and he was being pulled back and turned around. Rin dragged him away from the entrance towards a shadow covered area away from the bustle of the street. 

“What happened?” His friend demanded. Maybe if he kept thinking it the term would stick. 

Ryuuji averted his eyes and tried to get his breath under control. “I, uh..” (He knew tens of thousands of words in numerous languages. Why did he always struggle to come up with an excuse?) “Told you I had to go.”

Rin’s eyes narrowed. “Don’t give me that shit. I know you were having fun.” 

He shrugged. “Doesn’t change that I gotta go.” 

Rin stared at him, face tensing with frustration, before he just went loose and sad. “Fine. Sorry I dragged you out on the floor.” 

Ryuuji almost turned around and left. He was free and he could go. He just couldn’t leave Rin looking defeated like that just because he didn’t want to stick around and deal with his own issues. It was the halfling’s birthday and it wasn’t fair of him to bring the mood down just because he found Rin attractive and dangerous.

“You didn’t drag me.” He clarified. “Well, you did but I had fun. Don’t feel guilty or something.”

Rin perked up a little. “You did?”

“Yeah.”

“So,” Rin stepped closer, curious and somehow hopeful, “why don’t you dance?” The halfling tilted his head a little, his smile playful and, unless Ryuuji was entirely out of his mind,  _ flirty,  _ “You’re really good.” He licked the tip of his fangs. “I certainly had fun.”

There was a very good chance Ryuuji was out of his mind but it was an opportunity and one he just didn’t want to let pass. 

“I don’t typically have anyone to dance with.” He shrugged and eyed Rin. “You’re pretty good yourself.” 

Rin stepped closer, his smile wide and easy. “You haven’t seen anything, Bon.”

“Don’t call me that.” 

Rin moved into his space again. He gazed up at Ryuuji with lethal eyes, licked his lips, and spoke again. “Come on, Suguro. One more dance?”

Ryuuji knew if he went back in there, with the pounding music, Rin’s lithe body writhing against him, he would try and kiss Rin. He wouldn’t be able to stop himself. 

Rin touched his arm, warm and right there and staring up at him. He swallowed. “Together?”

Rin stepped close enough that their shoes were touching. “Suguro, if you think I’m letting you dance with someone else after that  _ brief  _ demonstration of your skills, you’re crazy.”

He swallowed and decided to go with it. “Okay.”

Rin grabbed his hand and it fit really well against his. “Come on, Suguro. I’ve got all night.”

He followed after, breathless and hopeful. “You know,” he managed after Rin had them on the floor with his arms around Ryuuji’s neck, “I said don’t call me Bon.”

Rin frowned, close and confused. “I didn’t?”

He smiled and tried not to keep it too guarded. “I never said you couldn’t call me Ryuuji.”

Rin’s eyes lit up with happiness and one hand moved to tangle in Ryuuji’s hair while he slotted his body against Ryuuji’s like they belonged together. 

“Alright, Ryuuji.” He spoke like he was tasting the name. Rin’s hand slipped through his hair, teasing and intoxicating. His tail wagged through the air, a happy white blur.

Ryuuji leaned towards him, smirk firmly in place despite how wildly his heart was pounding. "Ok, Rin, don't hold back."

The halfling’s hands slid further up Ryuuji’s hair, pulling him down so their height difference wasn’t as pronounced. The music that had been too loud a few minutes ago was now filling him with energy. There were still too many people pushing them together but this time the closeness felt intimate and dangerous instead of forced and dangerous. 

Rin slipped closer, pushing up on his tip toes and pressed his lips right next to Ryuuji’s ear so there was no way he could miss the next, husky, words. “I won't, Ryuuji." Rin promised as his hand slid up a little higher in Ryuuji’s hair and tilted his head slightly. "And then? I'd like that kiss you teased me with earlier.”

Ryuuji ended up staying for a  _ lot _ more than one dance.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this fic is entirely based of Walk The Moon's song 'Shut Up and Dance'. My roommate would not stop playing it and I've accepted the fact that it's going to be stuck in my head forever now. At least I like the song. (Though Anna Sun is unquestionably better.) 
> 
> This is the fourth Bon/Rin oneshot I've written and one of these times I'm going to write one where they're already together xD


End file.
